1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display screens, and in particular to a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
An LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon) thin-film transistor liquid crystal display is different from a traditional amorphous silicon thin-film transistor liquid crystal display by having electron mobility higher than 200 cm2V-sec to effectively reduce the surface area of a thin-film transistor device so as to achieve an increase of aperture ratio and also to reduce the overall power consumption while increasing the brightness of the display. Further, the relatively high electron mobility allows integration of a portion of a driving circuit on a glass substrate, reducing driving IC (Integrated Circuit) and also greatly improving the reliability of a liquid crystal display panel so as to greatly lower down the manufacturing cost of the panel. Thus, the LTPS thin-film transistor liquid crystal display is becoming a hot spot of researches. An LTPS thin-film transistor liquid crystal display generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate opposite to each other.
A conventional LTPS array substrate comprises a bottom common electrode and a pixel electrode that are separated from each other by an insulation layer to constitute a capacitor that serves as a storage capacitor for a pixel corresponding thereto. However, the storage capacitor so structured is relatively small and does not suit the need of capacitance for electrically saturated array substrate.